


Our Own Sherlock

by dani_hoyle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_hoyle/pseuds/dani_hoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fiction with JohnLock. That's all I have to say. Read more to find out. Also, regardless of what the chapter count says, I have more writing to do. I'm in the works of Chapter Two. It's not a ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Sherlock

Chapter One  
SPOV

“Sherlock, tea, Dear?” Mrs. Hudson called up the stairs.

“No, not today.” 

I heard her walking up the wooden stairs, from the creaking rail as she was walking up. She slides into the room.

“Is Watson not here, dearie?”

“He is at…” I answered, as I heard him coming in the door to the apartments. I look up from my book.

“Oh, John, would you like some tea?” she says before he even enters the room.

“Yes, please. If it’s not too much trouble.” Watson mumbled and fell into his chair across from me.

“I´ll go get it then. Give me just a minute.” Mrs. Hudson hurried back down the stairs.

“Had a good day again, I see.” I said sarcastically.

Watson sighs and closes his eyes. “Go ahead tell me. What happened today?”

“Well firstly, one of your colleagues spilled their coffee on your shirt, and I know it was your colleague because your doctor’s jacket covers part of the stain, so it couldn't have been a patient. And you don’t drink coffee. Then because one of your nurses wasn’t there, which I know because of all the ink on your hand, because she wasn’t there so you had to do all of her work and cover for her and do all the writing, you missed all the cabs and had to walk home which is why your shoes are dirty and your hair is wet, so all in all, your day was fantastic” I ended bored because it was quite obvious.

“You know, I ought to be sterner with you, in EVERY way” he said, slightly annoyed, but giving me this look I’d never seen before. 

But before I had any time to analyze it further, Mrs. Hudson shouted “John, I seem to have run out of sugar, so I’ll go run and get some” We hear her leaving the apartment.

“Well, that was a strange look that I’ve never seen before” I said, still curious.

“It’s the ‘I’m sick of your sass’ face”

“Not that there’s much you can do about it. Let’s go get something to eat” I stood up getting ready to leave.

“Not today. Sit back down.” 

I didn’t sit to spite him. “No”

“SIT”

A little shocked, I sat down. As I sit, he runs his hadn’t through his hair, his wet hair. He knows what that does to me. “Don’t do that, John”

“MH? What now Sherlock?” He asked, as if he didn’t know what.

“Oh, as if you didn’t know what you did you are the smart one after all”, while being sarcastic again. I could see that I had outwardly vexed him, which made me smirk.

“Sherlock” Oh, Shit. 

John gets up from his chair and walks right up to me. Standing in front of me, he lowers his head to mine. A bit uncomfortable, I tried to stand. He grabbed me by my scarf, pulls me up and kisses me hard. His tongue slides into my mouth and pushes around and then he stops, abruptly.

He lets go of my scarf and I drop breathlessly back into the chair. He turns “Let’s go get something to eat.” I follow him downstairs, where Mrs. Hudson just walked in. 

“No tea, today”

“Oh, is that so?” she says surprised, as we walk out the door.

What the Hell, John...


End file.
